11 Year Old Lab Rat (REWRITE)
by MBVlover2884
Summary: This is the rewrite of the story and I did it because it was missing words.Davenport created a new lab rat and when she makes a friend at school...he finds out about their family's secret.When Marcus finds out about Ally he becomes even more interested into capturing Adam,Bree,Chase and D ofcourse keep Leo and as his slave FOREVER!I don't know :( Summary sucks i know :(
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!So this is the rewrite of the story because well I realised that you can't even understand it not even I can't with the missing words, hopefully it wont be missing more words.I am sorry for taking so much time but I been really busy and have a lot of distractions .Okay lets start the story! :D**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Lab Rats.**

**The new lab rat is Ally.**

**Name:Ally**

**Age :11**

**Ability:(you already know what is it if you read the first one.)**

Nobody's POV

"Guys, come I want to show you something!"Called out Davenport from the lab.

"What is it?"Asked Chase as they all were entering the lab.

"Well I have created a new lab rat."Said Davenport.

"WHAT!?"Everyone shouted except Adam.

"Guys didn't you hear HE CREATED A NEW LAB RAT"Adam shouted.

"Yeah her name is Ally and she is 11 years old"Said Davenport.

"She is 11 years old ?Well,now I'm not going to be the little one. Huh?"Said Chase glaring at Adam.

"No you will still be the little one."Said Adam.

"So here she is"Said Davenport as he revealed her from a large capsule.

Ally got out of the capsule and met everyone.

"So what ability do I have?"Ally asked.

"Super-"Started Davenport but was cut off by Ally.

"Wait let me guess!"Said Ally.

"Super strength!"

"No"Said Davenport.

"Super speed!"

"Nope"

"Then what is it?"Asked Ally.

"Its super smarts"Said raises her eyebrow and says.

"Huh?"

"Ally It's not too bad being smart or the little one"Said Chase.

"Dinner is ready!"Tasha shouted.

Everyone went running including Ally and Davenport , pushing Chase making him fall to the floor.

"On second thought,It is that bad"Said Chase to himself,while rubbing his head.

**Okay maybe you haven't noticed but I made little changes in the story but it is the same story.I think the next chapter will be up pretty soon because well its the same story so Bye Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe!How is it going?I know I haven't updated in like I don't know a year or something, but don't kill me.I had a lot of things going on and besides that I was depressed because Marcus died :c I actually cried I know ,im emotional.I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY AGAIN,DON'T KILL ME.I know you are mad but no reason to get anyone hurt. ok?Let's go to the story.**

**Name: Matthew **

**Age:11**

**That's pretty much it but he is not bionic or I do not know when I am going to update but do not worry about hope you enjoy!:D**

Nobody's POV

"Kids hurry up you're going to be late for school!" yelled Tasha.

"We are coming!"Leo yelled back.A few seconds later, they were ready to go.

Ally's POV

I walked into my new school.I went to the office and the secretary told me that some boy ,named Matthew, was going to show me told me to wait until he was a minute or two,the boy appeared he was almost the same height as me(A/N:Ally is very tall for her age she looks like she is 13 or 14 and Matthew is above her shoulder I would say)He came up to me and said,

"Hi,I am Matthew"he put his hand out, so I shook it and said,

"I am Ally"We walked out, then he showed me the cafeteria,library,and my home room class and said he was in the same was still 15 minutes until bell rang so I asked,

"So do you have any friends?"I said.

"Not really."He said.

"Then what do you do everyday?"I asked.

"Just go to the library or something"He said.

"Well I could be your friend"I said and he smiled in a friendly bell rang and we went to spent morning recess,lunch, and last recess talking.I was almost close to telling him that I was bionic but I didn't because said that I should not tell anyone about being bionic or having bionic school, I invited Matthew to come walked to the school were Adam,Bree,Chase,and Leo went in and then the bell rang ,we saw Chase running and screamed "RUUUUUUNNN!"as all the other tall kids came out of their saw both of us and pushed us into his locker.

"I am quite surprised that we all three fit in one locker"Matthew said and Chase nodded.

"So who is your new friend?"asked Chase as he opened the locker and got out.

"I am Matthew"said Matthew

"I am Chase, Ally's brother"said Chase,as Adam,Bree,and Leo arrived.

"Who's this little guy?"asked Adam ruffling Matthew's hair.

"Stop it!"whispered Chase while nudging Adam.

"I am Matthew"said put out his hand,but Adam instead carried Matthew with one arm,while saying "AWWW"Matthew looked at him others stared at Adam,with worried faces.

"Oh right!"Adam said letting Matthew gently on the looked at Adam with a confused look on his laughed nervously and said

"I am Leo"

"I am Bree"Said Bree.

"Well I think we should be going now"Leo said and they all walked out the door and headed home.

Nobody's POV

They were 2 houses away from Marcus'.

"Oh I just remembered Marcus invited us to his house"Bree said

"Oh,great"muttered Leo sarcastically.

"Matthew would you like to go?"asked Chase.

"Sure"Said looked worried and walked up to the house and rang the came out quickly.

"Well who are these?"Said Marcus looking at Ally and Matthew,with a friendly grin.

"This is Ally and Matthew"Said Chase.

"I have never seen any of them with you guys"Marcus said

"Well um Ally was in um uh... Italy with uh... our aunt."Said Chase and smiled glared at him.

"Come in"Marcus stayed were he was."Well aren't you coming?"said looked he slowly made his way to the pulled Leo back before he could get in.

"You better have not told ANY of them"Marcus whispered while grabbing Leo by his shoulder. Leo whimpered at Marcus' smirked and pushed him in harshly.

Matthew's POV

"Ok guys feel comfortable,while I go and tell my dad to come to meet you"Said Marcus.15 minutes had passed and Marcus still wasn't back.

"Matthew can you go and look for Marcus?"Said Chase.

"Yeah sure"I said.'Wow this is big house' I thought to myself."What's down here"I mumbled as I went down some stairs.I walked a little and saw Marcus talking to someone.

"They are here and it seems that Davenport created a new lab rat"Said Marcus.

"Lab rat?"I whispered confused.

"So here is the plan I take care of the bionic ones and you will take care of the two dorks"Said Marcus.

"Bionic ones?" I whispered.

"I have to tell Ally"I said to myself.I was about run but tripped with somethings.

"Wooaah"I said as tripped.

"Ow"I said rubbing my head."What are you doing?"Someone said.I looked up and saw Marcus.

"Oh no"I said mumbled,scared.

**Ok that is I think I will update for tomorrow.I don't me what you thought about the Bionic if you were sad or happy that Marcus so you know I was sad when he died.I felt bad for him:(Tell me if you want Marcus to come back on the show or not.I do want him to come back,which if he did it would be a miracle.:)Bye guys school tomorrow aaaaaagggggghhhh!**

**P.S:If there is missing words tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew's POV

"I um was just um..."I said as I got up quickly.

"Look if you heard that conversation,"Said Marcus as he came closer.I backed up.

"and you tell anyone about it,you are"said back hit the wall,but he didn't stop.

"DEAD"I looked up to him."B-but I ju-ust-"I stuttered.

"Your friend is bionic."He said.

"W-what do y-you mean by b-bionic?"I asked nervously.

"She has the ability of being smart"Marcus said.I was still confused.

"But how-"I said but Marcus cut me off.

"You should also know that Adam has super strength,Bree has super speed,and Chase has super smarts too."Marcus said.

"What about Leo?"I asked.

"Nope,even if he was, he still be weak"said Marcus,smirking.

"W-what about y-you?"I said hoping he didn't.

"Does this answer your question?"He grabbed my wrist tightly.I heard something began to form in my eyes. Marcus didn't let go.

"P-please let g-go"I said tears rushing down my just smirked.

"HEY STOP!"Someone yelled behind was Leo.

"Marcus!What are you doing?"Leo finally let go and pushed me to the ground.

"I'm teaching this kid not to get into other people's business"Marcus said.

"By breaking his wrist!"Leo shrugged.

Nobody's POV

"That's what he gets"Marcus said glaring at was in the ground crying in walked over to bent down and said,

"Are you okay?"Matthew nodded,but was still crying a little went over to Marcus.

"Are you crazy?!"Leo said.

"What?!He said he was okay"Marcus said.

"Okay one thing is that you are threatening me and now you are threatening him!?"Leo said.

"He deserved it"Marcus snapped back.

"Dude he's just a kid!"Leo yelled back.

"Shut up or you will get something even worse!"Marcus threatened.

"You don't know what I'm capable of when it comes to getting revenge"Marcus smirked at 's eyes went wide as he realised what Marcus went back to Matthew.

"I think we should take you to the doc-"Leo said but Matthew interrupted him.

"No"Matthew said.

"Why not?"Leo asked.

"Well,I don't want to bring too much attention"Matthew said.

"But-"Leo said.

"No just get some bandages"Matthew said.

"Ok"Leo Leo wrapped Matthew's wrist with the bandages,Leo decided to ask him questions.

"So did he do anything else than this?"Leo asked glaring at Matthew's wrist.

"Fortunately no, but he creeps me now that I found out that he is evil"Matthew nodded.

"I think when he said 'something worse' he ment,he is going to ra-"Matthew said but Leo interrupted him.

"Don't even say it,i-i'll be careful"Leo's voice cracked.

"Sorry,but I don't understand why would he pick bearly met me"Matthew said.

"Yeah I don't know,you know what they say,expect the unexpected"Leo said.

"yup,hey talking about unexpected,Marcus mentioned something about Adam,Bree,Chase,and Ally being they really 'bionic'?"Matthew asked.

"HE TOLD YOU!Dang that dude just can't stop!"Leo exclaimed.

"So?"Matthew asked.

"It isn't even worth it they are bionic"Leo sighed.

"Really?!AWESOME!"Matthew said.

"Yeah,I think we should go upstairs now"Leo said went was dark upstairs.

"Where is everybody?"Matthew asked.

"I don't know"Leo said.

"Well hello,I finally get to meet you,Leo"A man's voice said.

"W-who are you?"Leo lights turned on and the man pressed the gun against Leo's was so scared that he couldn't even didn't dare to make a move.

**DONE!doodely done!If you read the other story and now you are reading this one, then you must now that it changed A LOT!So now I am going to change it to rated teen just in case.I'm going to start a new story.I don't know maybe right now,but I think im the only one who has ever done it or i don't is going to be about Leo and Marcus being in a zombie apocalypse and they have to save each others lives even if they hate each other.I know, I write a lot about Marcus and Leo,but they are my favorite ,Sunday,I'm going to see the movie "Directions Not Included" with my best friend they say it makes you cry,I don't know.I am very emotional,I cried when Marcus died and when Margret couldn't be Mordecai's girlfriend because she was going to the university (Regular Show).I've wanted to see this movie since they announced it and they donate all the money to repair all the damages the hurricane made in Acapulco I BYE!**

**Brochachos! XD**


End file.
